


赤楚衞二戀愛（？）日記

by AkiyamaMasa



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Prince of Legend (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyamaMasa/pseuds/AkiyamaMasa
Summary: 純粹鳩寫～～請勿打頭～結城理一 X 赤楚衞二(廣東話注意～ 書面語的版本在廣東話的下面
Relationships: 結城理一/赤楚衞二
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

三月五日 陰天

今日係學校派第一份成績表嘅日子...老實講啊...我今朝真係想詐病唔番學啊... 你知啦...六角個衰仔成日捉我陪佢打機，我又唔知點推佢喎...搞到我完全冇時間溫書...特別係英文科啊...啲生字真係佢識我，我唔識佢地...考試嗰陣我冇一題係識答架... 你唔好睇結城老師好似鳩鳩地咁，成日靜係識教大家講 “I’m the prince”咁啊...佢恐怖起上黎真係唔係人咁品架... 呢～就上星期咋嘛，我英文小測唔合格，佢即刻罰我留堂啊！嗰次佢仲要越坐越近，直頭好似想食左我咁啊。

哎，講遠左... 講番今日份成績表先... 唔洗諗啦，係啊，全軍覆沒啊 (喊)結城老師仲好似好嬲咁添... 佢比份成績表我嗰陣望左我幾耐啊... 望到我紅都面晒... 放學嗰陣時佢仲追住我，咁我咪跑囉... 好衰唔衰我對腳又唔夠佢長喎... 佢嗰時個表情幾恐怖啊！睥到我行一行咁！本來以為死梗啦，點知佢追到我之後居然靜靜雞咁同我講會幫我保守我今次英文考試0分嘅秘密... 但係前題係... 我要應承佢聽晚要去佢屋企創造第二個秘密... 媽啊，我好亂啊...咩第一個秘密又第二個秘密啊？不過... 為左唔好喺一大班同學面前咁7，我最後都係應承左佢...我估...冇事掛... 

結城理一之日記  
三月五日 陰天 (今日依然係比自己個樣靚仔醒嘅一日～

所以話呢～我都唔知點解呢個世界上可以有咁靚仔嘅人～冇錯，即係我：結城理一！我本來以為呢個世界上冇人可以靚仔得過我，可愛得過我㗎啦！點知，點知！我發現我嗰班入面，竟然有個學生可以咁可愛！赤楚衞二！到底點解你可以咁可愛㗎？可愛到... 令人不忍直視... 我決定要好好地研究吓，點解佢會咁可愛... 為咗好好地深入研究吓呢個學生，我決定搵個辦法呃佢上我屋企，等我可以好好地近距離望清楚佢。哈哈！今朝我終於成功捉到佢嘅痛腳，佢英文考試又零分啦！等我用幫佢保守秘密做藉口，引佢上我屋企先！我一定要好好地咁研究點解佢可以咁可愛嘅呢個秘密！等我知道咗佢嘅秘密之後，我就可以成為一個同時又靚仔，又可愛嘅王子啦!

以下為書面語版

三月五日 陰天

今日是學校派發第一份成績表的日子...老實說...今天早上我真的很想裝病翹課啊...是說六角這個混蛋老是找我我陪他打電動，我也不知道該怎麼拒絕他...所以我最後完全沒有時間溫習...特別是英文科啊...那些詞語真的是... 一竅不通... 考試的時候我一題也不懂回答... 你不要看結城老師好像瘋瘋癲癲的，每天只是教大家說“I’m the prince”...他要是認真起來也是很可怕的... 嗯～就以上個星期來說，我只是英文小測不合格嘛，他馬上要我下課後留在學校補課啊！那次他還越坐越近，好像想吃了我一樣...

哎，說遠了... 先繼續說一下我今天的成績表...不用想了啦，對啦，全軍覆沒啊 (哭)結城老師還好像很生氣的樣子... 他把成績表拿給我的時候盯着我看了很久...看得我也不好意思了... 放學的時候他還追着我跑，那我當然是要逃跑啊！最可惡的是我的腳沒有他那麼長... 他追到我的時候，樣子實在是太恐怖了！他還以極度凶狠的眼神盯着我看！本來以為我死定了，怎知道他追到我後居然小聲的在我耳邊說他會替我保守秘密... 而前題是... 我要答應明天晚上去他的家裏跟他一起創造第二個秘密... 天啊，我的大腦現在一片混亂...什麼第一個秘密，第二個秘密啊？不過... 為了不在全班同學面前出醜，我最後還是答應他了... 我想... 我會沒事的吧...

結城理一之日記  
三月五日 陰天 (今日依然是被自己帥醒的一天

所以說呢～我也不知道為什麼這個世界上可以有這麼帥的人～沒錯，就是我：結城理一！我本來以為這個世界上沒有人可以比我帥，比我可愛了！可是，可是！我發現我任教的班級裏面，居然有個學生可以如此可愛！赤楚衞二！到底為什麼你可以這麼可愛？可愛到... 令人不忍直視... 我決定要好好研究一下，為什麼他會這麼可愛... 為了好好的深入研究一下這個學生，我決定找個辦法騙他來我的家裏，讓我可以好好的近距離看清楚他。哈哈！今天早上我終於成功抓到他的把柄：他的英文考試又零分了！讓我用幫他保守秘密當藉口，把他引來我的家裏吧！我一定要好好的研究一下他為什麼可以這麼可愛的秘密！當我知道了他的秘密後，我就可以成為一個又帥，又可愛的王子啦!


	2. Chapter 2

跟之前一樣，國語版在廣東話版下面～

赤楚衞二之日記

三月六日 雨天

唉，琴晚成晚瞓唔着... 成晚都諗住結城老師話要我上佢屋企創造秘密... 到底係咩秘密呢... 佢應該唔會做啲咩奇怪嘢掛... 雖然佢平時個人又真係好古靈精怪，但係話晒都係一個老師啊... 佢應該唔會做埋啲搞到佢自己俾人釘牌嘅嘢掛... 今日成日都諗住啲咁嘅嘢，搞到自己冇乜心機上堂... ((好啦，我認其實平時我都冇乜心機上堂～  
當我望住窗外發呆嗰陣，突然間又覺得有人睥住我。回頭一望，救命啊，乜又係你呀，結城生！放過我啦好嗎？我真係俾你嚇到個心都離一離啊大佬！本來以為佢只係諗住串下我唔聽書啦，點知佢又喺我耳邊講咗一句：「今晚見～」講完仲要單左一下眼... 呢一刻我真係想搵個窿捐落去算... 老師啊！你知唔知你班女仔fans個個都諗住打我啦...你俾條生路我行吓啦好嗎？自從你琴日追住我周圍跑，又偷偷地喺我耳邊講嘢，啲女同學就開始圍住我，問我同你係咪有路啦...我真係唔想A0住畢業啊...

終於捱到夜晚... 結城老師仲特登揸車去我屋企樓下接我，差啲嚇鬼死我阿媽...不過結城老師三兩下手勢就氹掂咗佢，最後我阿媽竟然好似嫁仔咁揮住手送走我... 媽媽，其實我係咪真係你親生仔嚟㗎...

去到結城老師屋企，我發現佢屋企比想像中正常好多。設計簡潔得黎又非常整齊。本來我仲以為呢啲成日話自己係王子嘅自戀狂一定會將屋企整到成個皇宮咁，甚至可能會養隻狗叫佢亞歷山大～不過原來佢喺室內設計方面，都仲算係一個正常人嚟嘅... 正當我諗緊呢啲無謂嘢嘅時候，老師佢竟然一下就推咗我落佢張梳發度... 佢望住我雙眼，望咗好耐，好耐... 唔知點解呢個時候我嘅大腦入面出現咗一句：我要令你喺呢30秒之內愛上我。啊～也咩爹～我唔係啲咁隨便嘅人嚟㗎～唔好啊～～

係佢望咗我唔知幾耐之後，我終於忍唔住想開口問佢到底想點：「你...」結城老師突然將一隻手指放喺我嘅嘴唇上面，仲講咗一句：「Shhh... 赤楚君...俾我望多你一陣... 你真係...太可愛啦... 」

唔得啦！我頂唔順啦！我唔想將我嘅第一次就咁比左佢啊！我一野推開呢個斯文敗類，頭也不回咁就衝左返屋企....唉，大件事啦... 聽日上堂點面對佢好呢...

結城理一之日記

三月六日 雨天 (雖然落緊雨，但係我會以我嘅美貌照亮大家架～

嘿嘿嘿，今日我由朝頭早開始就好期待今晚。就係今晚，我終於可以解開赤楚衞二點解可以咁可愛嘅秘密。咁樣，我就可以成為全日本... 啊，唔係...係全世界！全宇宙！最靚仔，最可愛嘅人啦！因為我實在太期待，所以上堂嗰陣忍唔住去提醒下赤楚我今晚約咗佢。點知佢一見到我就好似撞鬼咁... 一定係我個樣太靚仔所以嚇親佢啦～係，係我錯～果然太靚仔都係罪過啊～

終於到夜晚啦～我忍唔住要揸車去赤楚屋企接佢。佢阿媽一見到我咁靚仔，即刻嚇親。唉，果然係人都對我嘅perfecto beauty 毫無抵抗力啊～ 

將赤楚帶到返我屋企之後，我忍唔住啦！我一下就推咗佢落我張梳化度。我一直都覺得，赤楚咁可愛嘅關鍵就係佢雙眼。佢水汪汪嘅眼神，真係好似狗仔咁可愛。我忍唔住望住佢好耐好耐，想學吓點樣可以做出一個咁可愛嘅眼神。點知可能我哄得太近喇，真係唔係人人都受得住有個靚仔離自己咁近，望住自己咁耐㗎。可能我今晚真係太心急啦，嚇親赤楚... 佢一下推開左我，就咁就衝咗出門口... 唔得，我一日未解開點解佢可以咁可愛嘅秘密，我一日都唔會收手㗎！聽日返到學校我一定要好好地同佢再溝通下先得...

以下為國語版  
赤楚衞二之日記

三月六日 雨天

唉，整個晚上都翻來覆去睡不着... 整晚都在想著結城老師說我要去他家裡創造秘密... 到底是什麼秘密呢... 他應該不會做什麼奇怪的事情吧... 雖然他平常奇奇怪怪的，可是還算是一個老師吧... 他應該不會做什麼讓自己的教師執照被吊銷的事...吧...今天整天都在想着這些有的沒有的，害我完全沒有心思上課... ((好啦，我承認自己平常也沒有很專心就是啦...

當我看着窗外發呆的時候，突然又覺得有人在後面看着我。回頭一看，救命啊，怎麼又是你啊，結城先生！放過我好嗎？我真的快要被你嚇得心臟病發了！本來以為他只是打算念我兩句說我沒專心上課，怎知道他又在我的耳邊說了一句：「今晚見～」說完還是向我打了一下眼色... 這一刻我真的想找個洞鑽進去算了... 老師你知道嗎，你的那些女粉絲們都想了來揍我了...求你放過我好嗎？自從你昨天在學校追著我到處跑，又偷偷在我的耳邊說話，女同學們就開始把我團團包圍住了。厚～她們問我是不是跟你在一起了啦...我真的不想畢業的時候還是個處男啊...

好不容易終於熬到晚上了... 結城老師還特地開車到我家樓下接我，差點嚇壞我的媽媽了...可是結城老師居然一下子就把她哄好了，最後她竟然好像把要兒子嫁出去一樣揮手把我送走... 媽媽，其實我真的是你的親生兒子嗎...

到了結城老師的家裡，我發現他家比我想像中正常很多。設計簡潔而且非常整齊。本來我還以為這個常常說自己是王子的自戀狂一定會把家裡裝橫到像皇宮一樣，甚至可能會養一隻叫佢亞歷山大的狗～不過原來他在室內設計方面，還算是一個正常人吧... 正當我還在想這些奇怪事情的時候，老師竟然一把把我推倒在他的沙發上... 他看著我的雙眼，看了很久，很久... 不知道為什麼這個時候我的腦海中出現了一句：我要讓你在這30秒之內愛上我。啊～やめて～我才不是這麼隨便的人呢～不要啊～～

不知道他看了我多久，我終於忍不住想開口問他到底想怎樣：「你...」結城老師突然把一隻手指放在我的嘴唇上面，還說了一句：「Shhh... 赤楚君...讓我再多看你一下... 你真的...太可愛了... 」

我不行啦！我真的不行啦！我才不要把我的第一次就這樣給他啊！我一把推開這個斯文敗類，頭也不回就跑了回家....唉，糟了... 明天上課我應該怎樣面對他呢...

結城理一之日記

三月六日 雨天(不過我會以我的美貌把周圍照亮的！)

嘿嘿嘿，今天我由早上就開始超級期待今天晚上。就是今晚，我終於可以解開赤楚衞二為什麼可以這麼可愛的秘密。這樣，我就可以成為全日本... 啊，不是...是全世界！全宇宙！最帥氣，最可愛的人啦！因為我實在是太期待了，所以上課的時候忍不住去提醒了一下赤楚我今天晚上約了他。誰不知他一見到我就好像見鬼一樣... 一定是因為我的樣子太帥所以嚇到他了～對，是我的錯～果然太帥也是一種罪過啊～

終於到了晚上～我忍不住要親自開車去接他。他的媽媽一看到我這麼帥，馬上就被我嚇到了。唉，果然是每一個人都對我的perfecto beauty 毫無抵抗力啊～ 

將赤楚帶回我的家裡後，我忍不住啦！我一下就把他推倒在我的沙發上。我一直都覺得，赤楚這麼可愛的關鍵就是在於他的雙眼。他水汪汪的眼神，真的好像一隻小狗一樣可愛。我忍不住看了他好久好久，想學一下到底如何可以做出一個這麼可愛的眼神。不過也許是我靠得太近了，真的不是每一個人都受得了有個帥哥在離自己這麼近的位置，看著自己這麼久的。可能我今晚真的是太心急了，赤楚好像有點害怕似的... 他一把把我推開，就這樣衝了出了我的家門... 不行，我一天還未解開為什麼他可以這麼可愛的秘密，我一天也不會收手的！明天回到學校我一定要好好和他再溝通一下才行...


	3. Chapter 3

赤楚衞二之日記

三月七日 陰天

今朝一起身嗰陣，我用左10分鐘望住個天花板喺度懷疑人生... 究竟琴晚發生左啲咩事... 我到底係咪喺度... 發緊夢... 一諗番起琴晚結城老師帶咗我返佢屋企，仲要推倒我.... 我真係想打冷震啊... 嗚啊～點解呢啲A片情節會出現喺我身上架 ？全校咁多靚女佢唔鍾意，做咩係要搞我啫... 我真係唔中意男人架～雖然...佢又真係幾靚仔...把聲又幾好聽...身材又好... 手大鼻又大... 哇哇哇哇哇赤楚衞二你係咪痴q左線啊！佢男人黎架！仲要係一個好鳩嘅男人啊！你唔好做傻事啊你！你仲要喺學校溝女架！

「咦，乜原來你琴晚有番黎咩？做咩唔喺阿靚仔老師屋企過埋夜啊？」阿媽一見到我落樓，第一句就咁問我：「仲以為你終於有人要添，居然比人彈鐘啊你？唉，好心你啦...做人要主動啲...」我心情已經夠差架啦，真係唔想聽阿媽講埋啲咁嘅嘢，所以我冇理佢，順手拎左塊方包，一路咬住，一路就咁出左門口... 其實我同老豆一直都懷疑我阿媽係一個腐女黎... 因為有時佢會望住我同老豆好似喺度ff埋啲奇怪嘢咁... 不過為咗家庭和諧，所以我哋一路都冇督爆佢...

出左門口之後，我突然記起自己應承左我老死小野塚會同佢講琴晚發生左啲咩事。可能因為琴晚衝撃實在太大啦，搞到我完全冇左件事... 我一路咬住塊方包，一路拎左部電話出嚟，諗住 video call 搵下小野塚。小野塚好快就接左我電話。同平時一樣，佢第一句就鬧我做咩又 video call 佢，話咩學下用line 唔洗死架嗎？我決定無視佢對我用電話嘅comment，開始同佢講琴晚我比結城老師推倒左...小野塚個死仔聽完之後居然開始狂笑，仲話叫我快啲同結城老師喺埋一齊，咁以後就唔洗再擔心英文考試唔合格... 嬲嬲地... 我就咁 cut左佢線。正當我諗住收起部電話專心食埋塊方包嗰陣... 可能因為我掛住玩電話冇睇睇路，一野就撞左落前面嗰個人度，仲一pat pat坐左落地下。嗚～好痛啊...

喺我前面嗰個男人皺起眉頭，轉過嚟望咗我一眼。佢戴住一副極度老土嘅黑色眼鏡，成個死宅男咁款。但係唔知點解，果下我突然間覺得呢個男人有啲熟口面，但係我又講唔出究竟係邊度見過佢。佢見到我坐左喺地下痛到眼濕濕咁，唔單止冇諗住拉我起身，竟然仲瞪大左對眼睥住我。佢睥住我，我又睥住佢，就咁就互睥左成分鐘。「Q～」只見佢突然發出左一聲意義不明嘅鳩叫，之後咪起對眼... 然後就轉身跑走左... 晨早流流撞到個痴線佬真係黑仔...

終於都番到學校門口。唉，死啦... 因間見到結城老師都唔知點算... 琴晚我就咁推開佢跑左去又真係有啲冇禮貌嘅... 但係佢琴晚又真係好似想食左我咁喎！咁我都係適當地自衛啫... 電視都有教啦，要大聲叫唔好，同埋話俾信任嘅人知呀嘛... 

「Hello～A... ka... so... kun～」Shittttttttt... 我最驚嘅事終於都係發生左... 結城老師把磁性嘅聲音喺我身後響起。我都未黎得切反應，佢就一野拉住左我隻手臂，將我拖埋左一邊。

「我今日唔會再俾你逃走㗎啦...」結城老師逼左我埋牆，然後一伸手就拍咗落我後面幅牆度。唔通... 唔通呢個就係傳說中嘅壁咚？！唔好啊～我真係唔啱你架～你都係搵返學校啲女同學啦～結城老師望住我，然後輕輕托起左我下巴，我唔想望住佢所以將個頭令左去另外一邊。但係我唔記得咗佢依然托住我個下巴，所以佢又逼我望返住佢。「赤楚啊赤楚... 你真係太～可愛啦～你快啲話比我知...到底...」我feel到我嘅心跳越嚟越快，死啦死啦，我唔係真係對佢心動啊嗎？

結果我最後都係唔知結城老師成句野想講咩... 因為... 六角突然間出現，並且大叫：「いた ，いた ！」六角 good job！你真係我嘅救命恩人啊！不過我唔會以身相許㗎... 我趁結城老師分心嗰下，一下就推開咗佢跑左返課室。我聽到佢喺後面係咁叫住我個名，但係我決定扮乜嘢都聽唔到。課室咁多人，佢應該唔夠膽做啲乜嘢掛... 

終於撐到放學，我決定要拉埋六角陪我一齊走。唔得... 呢段時間我一定唔可以比自己一個人，如果唔係... 我諗.... 一定會好大鑊... 但係唔知點解... 六角無啦啦就比結城老師罰咗佢留堂... 不過咁都好嘅，我趁佢同六角講緊嘢嗰陣，偷偷地執好咗個書包，就走咗出課室，然後狂奔返屋企!!!!!!

結城理一日記

三月七日 陰天

我琴晚用咗成晚喺度諗，到底點解赤楚成日見到我都好似撞鬼咁呢？唔通真係因為我太靚仔？靚仔到嚇親佢？其實我都唔明，一般人類見到我咁靚仔嘅人，望多幾眼都嚟唔切啦... 點解佢硬係要推開我呢？唔通... 連佢都知道，自己根本唔係我嘅對手，冇我咁靚仔，冇我咁可愛？

就係咁樣，我成晚都喺張床度碌嚟碌去瞓唔着。唔得啊!!!!!!!! 我唔可以俾赤楚繼續影響我架!!!!!! 畢竟唔夠瞓係皮膚嘅天敵，一晚瞓唔着，真係敷幾多塊面膜都補唔番啊... 雖然就算我一晚唔瞓，都仲會係全校最靚仔嘅王子～個個女同學都會為我痴迷～但係我覺得都係唔夠，我要再可愛啲，我要令佢地對我更加痴迷～

為咗要盡快解決呢個問題，我決定要早啲番學校捉住赤楚，逼佢快啲同我講到底佢點解可以咁可愛嘅秘密。我揀好咗一套我最鍾意嘅西裝，係鏡前面照啊照。嗯！冇問題！就算琴晚有少少唔夠瞓，我依然都係咁靚仔～唔得啦，我唔可以再照鏡啦，一陣間塊鏡爛咗就麻煩啦～畢竟我咁靚仔，靚爆鏡又有咩咁出奇呢？

一踏入學校門口，我就見到一個熟悉嘅身影喺我前面出現。太好啦！靚仔果然有好處，連幸運之神都要眷顧我！

「Hello～A... ka... so... kun～」事不宜遲，我決定即刻同赤楚打聲招呼。唔得！我今次唔可以再俾佢喺我面前跑走㗎啦！我決定係佢嚟得切反應之前，拉走佢，推佢埋牆角，咁佢就走唔甩啦！

赤楚再次用佢楚楚可憐眼神望住我。係啦，就係呢個眼神啦！我輕輕托住佢嘅下巴，想好好地咁近距離觀察下佢嘅眼神。佢望左我一陣，但係可能因為我真係太靚仔太靚仔啦，望到佢都唔好意思，佢竟然令埋咗一邊。喂！邊個俾你望嗰邊㗎？快啲望返住我，比我望清楚點解你嘅眼神可以咁可愛。我開始感覺到，赤楚嘅心跳聲越嚟越快。嘿嘿嘿，果然係因為望到我個靚仔樣太激動呢～係嘅～平時佢邊有咁多機會同一個咁靚仔嘅人咁近距離接觸啊？你真係身在福中不知福啊赤楚... 你知唔知有幾多女同學朝思暮想，就係想咁近距離望住我啊？ 「赤楚啊赤楚... 你真係太～可愛啦～你快啲話比我知...到底...」我決定直接切入正題，叫佢講佢嘅秘密俾我知，但係呢個時候竟然！

「いた ，いた ！」六！角！祐！太！你唔通見唔到我做一樣好重要嘅嘢咩？叫乜嘢呀叫？仲要叫得咁大聲！你真係未死過呀你！我今日唔罰你留堂我就唔叫結城理一叫一理城結！

就係咁樣...赤楚今日又喺我手下逃走左... 唉...到底我幾時先可以真正揭開佢咁可愛嘅秘密呢？

以下為國語版

赤楚衞二之日記

三月七日 陰天

今天早上一起來，我花了10分鐘盯著天花板在懷疑人生...昨晚到底發生了什麼事... 我是不是... 在昨夢... 一想起昨晚結城老師把我帶回家裡，還把我推倒了.... 我真的全身長滿雞皮疙瘩啊... 嗚啊～為什麼這些A片情節會發生在我身上啊 ？全校這麼多美女他不喜歡，為什麼老是要追著我跑啊... 我真的不喜歡男生啊～雖然...他的確是挺帥的...聲音也很好聽...身材也很好... 手大，鼻也很大... 哇哇哇哇哇赤楚衞二你是不是瘋了啊！他可是男人來的！還要瘋瘋癲癲的啊！你不要做傻事啊你！你還要在學校認識女生啊！

「欸，原來你昨晚有回家啊？為什麼不在那個帥哥老師家裡過夜呢？」我媽一看到我下樓，第一句就這樣問我：「哎～還以為你終於有人要了呢，居然被退貨了嗎？唉，拜托你啦...做人要主動一點...」我的心情本來已經很差了，真的不想還要聽我媽說這些有的沒有的。所以我沒理她，順手拿了塊方包，一邊咬著，一邊就這樣出了門口... 其實我跟我爸一直都懷疑我媽是一個腐女... 因為有時候她會看著我跟我爸好像不知道在幻想什麼奇怪的東西... 不過為了家庭和諧，所以我們一直也沒有說穿...

出了門口之後，我突然想起自己答應了我的好朋友小野塚會跟他說昨晚發生了什麼事。可能因為昨晚的衝撃實在是太大了，所以我完全把這件事給忘了... 我一邊咬著麵包，一邊把手機拿出來了打算跟小野塚來個視訊通話。小野塚很快就接起了電話。跟平常一樣，他第一句就罵我幹嘛又 用視訊找他，說什麼學一下用line 不會死吧？我決定無視他對我用電話的評價，開始跟他說昨晚我被結城老師推倒了...小野塚這個混蛋聽完後居然開始狂笑，還叫我快一點跟結城老師在一起，這樣以後就不用擔心英文考試會不合格了... 我有點生氣就把電話掛斷了。正當我打算把電話收起來，專心把麵包吃完的時候... 可能因為剛才只顧著看電話沒看路，我一不小心就撞到了走在我前面的那個人，還一屁股坐在了地上。嗚～好痛啊...

在我前面的男人皺起眉頭，轉過身來看了我一眼。他戴著一副土到時掉渣的黑色眼鏡，簡直就是一個死宅男。可是不知道為什麼，有一瞬間我突然覺得這個男人看上去有點熟悉。可是我又說不上來到底在哪裡見過他。他看著我坐左地上痛得想哭的樣子，不但沒打算把我拉我起來，竟然還瞪大眼睛看著我。佢盯著我，我也盯著他，就這樣我們互盯了一分鐘。「Q～」只見他突然發出左一下意義不明嘅叫聲，然後就轉身跑走了... 一大清早就碰到了這個神經病我也太不走運了吧...

終於走到了學校門口。唉，糟了... 等下遇到結城老師我該怎麼辦呢... 昨晚我就這樣把他推開跑走了，真的好像有一點沒禮貌... 可是他昨晚真的好像想把我吃掉... 那我也也算是適當的自衛吧... 電視也有教嘛，要大聲喊不要，還要跟自己信任的人說... 

「Hello～A... ka... so... kun～」幹... 我最害怕事情終於發生了... 結城老師磁性的聲音在我身後響起。我還未來得及反應，他就一把拉住我的手臂，把我拖到一邊去。

「我今天不會再讓你逃走了...」結城老師把我逼到牆邊去，然後一掌打在我身後的牆上。難道... 難道這就是傳說中的壁咚嗎？！不要啊～我真的不適合你啊～你還是回去找學校的女同學吧～結城老師看著我，然後輕輕抬起我的下巴。我不想看著他所以把頭轉向了另外一邊。可是我忘了他的手還在我的下巴上，所以他又逼我再次看著他。「赤楚啊赤楚... 你真是太～可愛了～你快點告訴我...到底...」我感覺到我的心跳越來越快。糟了啦，難道我真的對他心動了嗎？

結果我最後也不知道結城老師整句話想說什麼... 因為... 六角突然間出現了，並且大叫：「いた ，いた ！」六角做得好！你真是我的救命恩人啊！不過我是不會以身相許的... 我趁結城老師分心的時候，一下就把他推開跑了回教室。我聽到他在後面不停的叫著我的名字，可是我決定裝作什麼也聽不到。教室裡人這麼多，他應該不會做些什麼太奇怪的事吧... 

終於到放學時間了，我決定要找六角陪我一起回家。不行... 這段時間我一定不可以讓自己落單，不然... 我想....後果一定不堪設想... 可是不知道為什麼... 六角忽然就被結城老師罰留校了... 不過這樣也好，我趁他跟六角說話的時候，偷偷的把書包收拾好了離開教室，然後狂奔回家!!!!!!

結城理一日記

三月七日 陰天

我昨晚一整晚都在想，到底為什麼赤楚常常看到我也像見鬼一樣呢？難度真的是因為我太帥了？帥到把他嚇壞了？其實我也不明白，一般人類看到我這麼帥的人，總會想要多看幾眼吧... 為什麼他硬是要把我推入開呢？難道... 連他也知道，自己根本不是我的對手，沒有我這樣帥，這麼可愛？

就是這樣，我整晚都在床上翻來覆去睡不着。不行啊!!!!!!!! 我不可以讓赤楚繼續影響我的!!!!!! 畢竟睡眠不足是皮膚的天敵，一天晚上睡不着，真是敷多少塊面膜也補不回來啊... 雖然就算我一天晚上不睡覺，也還會是全校最帥的王子～每個女同學也會為我痴迷～可是我覺得還是不夠，我要再變得可愛一點，我要讓他們對我更加痴迷～

為了要盡快解決這個問題，我決定要早點回學校找到赤楚，逼他快點跟我說到底他為什麼可以這麼可愛的秘密。我挑好了一套我最喜歡的西裝，在鏡子前面照了照。嗯！沒問題！就算昨晚有一點睡眠不足，我依然還是這麼帥～不行了，我不可以再照鏡子啦，不然鏡子裂開就麻煩了～畢竟我這麼帥，把鏡子照到裂掉又有什麼奇怪呢？

一踏進學校門口，我就看到一個熟悉嘅身影在我前面出現。太好了！帥哥果然有好處，連幸運之神也要眷顧我！

「Hello～A... ka... so... kun～」事不宜遲，我決定馬上跟赤楚打招呼。不行！我這次不可以再讓他在我面前跑走了！我決定在他來得及反應之前，把他拉走推到牆角去，這樣他就走不掉了！

赤楚再次用用他楚楚可憐的眼神看著我。對了，就是這個眼神了！我輕輕抬起他的下巴，想好好的近距離觀察一下他的眼神。我看了他一會兒，看得他也不好意思了，他居然把頭轉向了另外一邊。喂！是誰讓你看那邊的？快點看著我，讓我看清楚為什麼你的眼神可以這麼可愛。我開始感覺到，赤楚的心跳聲越來越快。嘿嘿嘿，果然是因為看到我的樣子太帥了所以很激動吧～對呢～平常他哪有機會跟一個像我一樣帥的人這麼近距離接觸呢？你真的是身在福中不知福啊赤楚... 你知不知道有多少女同學朝思暮想，就是希望可以這麼近距離看著我呢？「赤楚啊赤楚... 你真這太～可愛了～你快點告訴我...到底...」我決定直接切入正題，讓他跟我說他的秘密，可是這個時候竟然！

「いた ，いた ！」六！角！祐！太！難度你沒看到我在做很重要的事嗎？你叫什麼啊你？還要叫得這麼大聲！你真的不知道「死」字怎麼寫吧你！我今天不罰你留校我就不叫結城理一，叫一理城結！

就是這樣...赤楚今天又在我手下逃走了... 唉...到底我什麼時候才可以真正揭開他這麼可愛的秘密呢？


	4. Chapter 4

結城理一之日記

三月八日 睛天  
今日終於難得好天，但係我心情真係好差。琴日比赤楚走甩咗已經夠衰㗎啦，夜晚返到屋企仲要收到阿媽電話，話我細佬竟然嚟咗東京。咁都未夠，佢仲要象徵式地通知我，我細佬嚟緊會黎我間學校度教數學！不過都好彩... 佢自己喺出面租咗屋所以唔會同我一齊住...

講開我細佬就嬲。我都唔明點解佢可以咁不修邊幅嘅。明明我就同佢同一個阿爸阿媽生，我哋細個都好似樣。但係大個咗之後，佢竟然變咗個宅男啊！成日戴住副老老套套嘅黑框眼鏡，仲一日到黑寫埋啲奇怪歌放上網，難聽到死。出去真係唔好話俾人知佢係我細佬啊！佢咁樣衰真係影衰晒！要知道我咁靚仔，點會有個咁核突嘅細佬㗎？講開又講啊！我都唔知點解理事長竟然會俾佢去我哋間學校度教嘅？我哋學校啲老師個個都係靚仔靚女嚟㗎嘛！(Errr...理事長本人除外)都唔知佢痴左邊條根，先會請我細佬做老師...

Anyway! 我唔可以再比呢啲咁嘅嘢煩到我！我要快啲執下我個靚仔樣番學校搵赤楚先得！我要用我對迷人嘅雙眼電暈佢，等佢郁都郁唔到，乖乖哋俾我問清楚點解佢咁可愛嘅秘密！好！一於咁做啦！

當我啱啱返到學校，正打算周圍搵吓赤楚喺邊嘅時候，我竟然聽到一把熟悉嘅聲音係後面叫我... 

「哥！」嘟你啊!唔得！我要忍住！我唔可以喺學校講粗口嘅！如果唔係我嘅形象就會破壞晒㗎啦... 但係聽到我呢個樣衰嘅細佬突然間喺學校叫我阿哥，我真係想一把車埋去啊！

「你！你同我過嚟！」我一野將我細佬拉埋一邊，望清楚隔離附近冇人先細細聲同佢講：「早！稻！田！我警告你啊！喺學校唔准叫我阿哥！唔係！係喺出面任何情況底下都唔可以叫我阿哥！」

早稻田一臉無奈咁望住我，好似有啲hurt咁。「好囉... 但係呢... 我想話你知...」

「唔洗講啦！我唔想知！係咁先！」然後我就留低左早稻田一個企咗喺度，頭也不回咁走咗。

早稻田之日記

日記先生你好，今日係我第一日寫日記... 以後都要繼續請你多多指教啦... 

今日係我嚟到東京嘅第一日。唉，其實如果有得揀我都唔想嚟呢度... 不過我之前間學校啲學生實左太痴線啦...自從有一次我知道有個女學生用BL之眼喺度ff我同教務主任有路之後... 我就忍唔住辭咗職。不過往好嘅方面諗，東京呢邊啲女大學生應該會正啲嘅... 希望我會喺度搵到一個可愛嘅女大學生做女朋友啦。

講開又講啊，其實我本來都唔知我阿哥喺呢間學校度教... 我實在冇諗到而家佢會變咗一個老師... 明明佢以前都係一個普通打工仔咋嘛，做咩無啦啦轉行去做老師呢？結果最後我係見完工，人哋請埋我，我先至發現... 原來我阿哥竟然喺呢間學校度做... 唔怪得知理事長嗰日見工嗰陣，望住我啲眼神咁奇怪啦...不過其實我應該一早都要諗到嘅... 呢間學校咁多啲咩貴族啊，王子啊，一睇就知好啱我呢個自戀狂阿哥...

今朝一返到學校，估唔到咁快就喺門口撞到我阿哥... 我只係叫咗佢一聲咋嘛，佢就好似好嬲咁。佢拉我埋一邊，仲警告我唔准叫佢做阿哥... 乜你真係咁怕我影衰你咩... 其實呢，我只係想同佢講... 理事長安排咗我同佢教同一班... 但係佢好似聽唔到咁... 咁就走咗...

赤楚衞二之日記

今朝本來諗住搵埋六角陪我一齊返學，諗住安全啲呀嘛...點知個衰仔竟然話要詐病唔返學喎，話咩唔想再俾結城老師留堂... 不過其實佢都幾可憐嘅，結城老師咁痴線，都唔知佢琴日做咗啲咩嚟嚇到六角連學都唔敢返... 好衰唔衰我另外一個好朋友小野塜又唔係住喺附近... 所以我只好死死地氣咁樣自己一個行返學校... 不過我好好彩，一路上都冇遇到啲咩奇怪人，無驚無險咁就返到學校。呢個時候我都仲未知... 黎緊有更加痴線嘅嘢喺度等緊我...

班主任時間嘅時候，結城老師嬲爆爆咁行咗入嚟。正當我諗緊發生咗啲咩事嘅時候... Wtf?! 點解琴日嗰個痴線佬死宅男會跟住結城老師行入嚟㗎？

「各位同學... 呢個係你哋嚟緊新嘅數學老師，早稻田...」結城老師好似好唔情願咁樣介紹我哋新嘅數學老師。

唔好認得我啊唔好認得我啊唔好望過嚟啊唔好望過嚟啊你睇我唔到啊你睇我唔到我啊...

「你！」Pk啦... 只見早稻田一隻手指指住我：「琴日！」

「好啦好啦唔好講啦，我哋要上英文堂啦！」結城老師決定無視早稻田，就咁推咗佢出課室：「各位同學我哋要上英文堂啦！跟我讀一次： I’m the prince who has been loved by every woman in the world.」

又係呢句...其實佢個教師牌係咪靠個樣呃返嚟㗎...不過好彩嘅係今日冇數學堂，所以我都未再見到早稻田老師... 而結城老師今日全日心情都好似好差咁，所以冇搞我...聽日就要上數學堂啦... 希望佢唔好再做啲奇怪嘢啦...


	5. Chapter 5

赤楚衞二之日記

三月九日 睛天

琴日無驚無險咁就過咗一日～正當我希望今日都會一樣咁順利嘅時候... 我發現我實在係太天真啦... 

因為琴晚掛住睇拉打(係啊！我係咁大個人都仲會睇拉打啊！唔得咩？咁龍我真係好靚仔又好可愛啊嘛～你地唔準再蝦佢叫佢做肌肉笨蛋啊！) 所以今朝我最後唔知醒遲左出門口，當我9秒9咁跑到番學校嗰陣，居然發現學校門口整緊路。好衰唔衰仲要喺正門口整，個入口咁就比佢塞住左... 

「唔好意思啊... 我就嚟遲到啦... 你可唔可以比我喺度穿過去啊？」我見到現場得一個後生仔，所以我決定試吓求佢比我穿過個地盤行過去。

「唔得喎～」個後生仔串串貢咁：「要入學校咪兜去後門囉～」

「大佬啊，唔該你啊～」我差啲想學我朋友柘植咁土下座：「就咁穿過去架咋... 唔會阻你好耐。」

「sorly喎～公司規矩我唔比得你過喎～因間你整親告我咁點啊？」佢繼續藐嘴藐舌：「咁一係你比錢我囉～比一千蚊我嘅我就親自護送你過去～」

「你！」原來兜咁大個圈係想敲我竹槓：「我睬你都傻啊！」

「隨便你～反正係你遲到～唔～關～我～事～」佢講完就行開左。

「你咪走啊你！夠膽就話比我知你叫咩名！我要port你！」啊你個衰人啊！唔發火你當我病貓？

「咁你記清楚啦～」佢連笑都笑得衰過人，戚起一邊嘴角咁講：「我叫向！坂！遼！唔好port錯人啊你！」

你！哼！如果我唔係就黎遲到，我都廢鬼事同你講嘢啊！啊咦？遲到？金翅gg了！

就係咁樣...我，赤楚衞二，今日遲到。

早稻田之日記

三月九日 睛天

今朝冇堂上，所以我決定周圍行下認識下校園。當我行到出門口嘅時候，我突然間feel 到有舊軟淋淋嘅嘢撞左落我度。我一望，居然係赤楚？！

「嗚啊～」赤楚好似一隻受驚嘅兔仔咁，驚驚青青咁講：「對唔住啊！」

啊嘶～點解佢可以咁可愛架？我呢個人有一個弱點，就係對可愛嘅野一啲抵抗力都冇：「唔...唔緊要～」我強忍住想叫出聲嘅慾望：「你有冇整親啊？」

「欸～」赤楚聽到我把聲即刻抬起頭望住我。啊嘶～受到赤楚上目線攻擊！生命值-100000000000000！

已死勿念.......

「早稻田！你同我放開赤楚佢！」只見我阿哥向我狂奔過嚟。然後喺我黎得切反應之前，阿哥就一野將赤楚拉左入佢嘅懷抱入面... 仲順手推開埋我...

唉... 我對呢個阿哥真係越黎越心淡啦...

結城理一之日記

三月九日 睛天

唉～唔通係個天妒忌我太靚仔，所以要比啲考驗我？冇錯！一定係！一定係個天唔抵得我，先要派早稻田黎折磨我！唔得！我唔可以就咁就放棄架！我一定要繼續追住赤楚！追到佢話比我知點解佢咁可愛為止！

一入到課室，我即刻周圍望，想望下赤楚到底喺邊，點知竟然見佢唔到。佢到底去左邊呢？唔同佢太耐冇見到我個靚仔樣，掛住我掛到病左？唔得，我今日就算係唔上堂都要揾到赤楚！「各位同學，老師今日有啲緊急事要處理，今日你地自習！同我用 I’m your prince 為題作篇600字嘅文。」

「咦？結～城老～師？你～要去～扁～啊？」一出課室門口我就撞到學校嘅食蕉大叔，翔叔。翔叔果然係翔叔... 晏晝12點都未夠就已經係醉酒狀態。

「啱啦！」翔叔係全校最得閒嘅人，成日fing住個膠袋喺學校好似蕩失路咁。對於呢個迷一般嘅男人，學校一直都有好多傳說。有傳說話佢夜晚唔番屋企會喺操場露營，亦有傳說話佢間食蕉房放滿左大量大殺傷力武器。不過，以上所講嘅都只係傳言，從來都冇人證實過係真定假...

我直覺覺得翔叔會見過赤楚：「翔叔！我班有個學生赤楚唔見左！你有冇見過佢啊？」

「嗝～次～楚？啊～窩～頭先～見過佢～佢～喺學校～文口～同個難人～一齊～嗝！」翔叔嗝左一口氣之後突然清醒左：「個男人呢～同你有啲似樣咁架～」

似我？冇理由嘅！我咁靚仔，呢個世界上邊會仲搵到另一個男人有我咁靚仔？！仲有！赤楚居然唔上堂走去學人溝仔？唔得！我一定要去捉佢番黎！

「好！翔叔多謝你！我即刻出去揾佢！」講完我就即刻向學校門口衝去。

喺我衝到學校門口嗰陣，我即刻認得出一個非常熟悉嘅背影。但係嗰個唔係赤楚，係早稻田！雖然有啲失望，不過唔緊要！等我問下佢有冇見過赤楚先！咦？點解佢好似攬住個人咁嘅？佢竟然日光日白喺度光明正大調戲女學生？佢個死仔唔係話靜係中意女大學生架咩？等我行過去望下先...

「欸～」把聲咁熟嘅？等陣先！What the ?！早稻田攬住嗰個竟然係赤楚？喺我嚟得切思考之前，我嘅身體已經自動作出左反應：我衝左上去將赤楚拉咗入我嘅懷抱...仲推開左早稻田... 其實而家諗返轉頭，我都唔知點解我會咁做... 嗰一下我只係我覺得... 我唔想見到另外一個男人攬住佢...

「結城... 老師？」赤楚一臉錯愕咁望住我。啊...又係呢個眼神，仲要係上目線... 「你...」

「你跟我過嚟！」我將赤楚拉埋左一邊：「點解你會呢個時間喺學校門口出現嘅？」

「我.. 」赤楚有啲唔好意思咁r左一r頭，有啲可憐咁望住我：「老師對唔住啊...我今朝唔知醒所以遲到...」

又黎啦又黎啦... 點解可以咁可愛㗎....

「赤楚.... 其實你自己知唔知道... 你真係好可愛... 」

「欸～」赤楚塊面突然間紅左：「老師你唔好講笑啦... 我係男仔嚟㗎... 點會可愛呢？」

望住面紅紅嘅赤楚，我突然間覺得佢竟然又可愛咗... 明明我之前一路都係諗住要逼問赤楚點解可以咁可愛嘅秘密... 但係嚟到呢一刻，我居然只係想靜靜地咁望住佢... 就係咁樣，我哋互相對望咗好耐，好耐...


	6. Chapter 6

三月十日 睛天

赤楚衞二之日記

「I love you. I miss you. I want you. 赤楚baby，快啲過嚟老師身邊啦。」

「唔好理佢啊，過嚟我呢邊啦。你嘅代謝物，等我黎幫你分解。」

我一起身就發現自己濕晒... 咩啊！唔係你諗嗰啲濕啊！我係標冷汗咋！都唔知做乜鬼，我琴晚成晚都夢見結城老師同早稻田老師係咁追住我跑。我跑到去邊，佢哋就追到去邊。大佬啊！你哋俾我唞吓得唔得呀！

因為成晚都發住一個咁嘅夢，所以我瞓得一啲都唔好。我都冇乜印象自己到底係點樣行到返學校校㗎喇，只係知道去到學校門口嘅時候，又遇到嗰個整路嘅衰人。我記得啦！佢好似叫咩向坂啊嘛。

「喂！今日早咗冇遲到喎！」佢態度一樣都係咁串：「今日要唔要我護送你過去學校門口啊？最多俾個九折你啦！」

「吖！我都未見過人好似你咁貪錢嘅！」我反咗佢一下白眼：「你真係好似好得閒咁喎，你唔係應該要開工㗎咩？」

「咁吊頸都要唞吓氣嘅～」向坂懶懶閒咁：「你呢？唔係要番學咩？咁得閒同我喺度講嘢啊？」

「我今日早左啊！唔會好似上次咁要你比我行過去架啦！」明明頭先我一路都好眼瞓，但係同向坂講講下我開始越黎越精神：「哼，同你講嘢真係嘥時間。我番課室瞓下好過。」講完我就唔諗住理佢，轉身打算行番學校。

「喂！接住！」行左唔夠幾步我就聽到向坂喺後面叫我。我回頭一望，順手接住佢拋過嚟嘅野：「拿！見你今日咁乖仔冇遲到，哥哥請你食糖！」

我低頭一望：係一粒抹茶味嘅糖。正當我諗住串番佢，問佢粒糖係咪有毒嗰陣，佢已經走左唔知去邊。哼，我決定聽日再見到佢一定要好好地再串下佢。

「呢粒咩嚟㗎？」六角見到我隨手放喺枱上面嘅綠茶糖，伸手就想拎：「好似好好食咁喎！」

「喂！縮手！」我一野拍左落六角隻手度。

「啊咦？咁緊張嘅？」六角又想化身偵探：「唔通係女仔送嘅？仲要係你最中意嘅抹茶味喎～啊！小野塚！你睇下！有女仔送左粒糖比赤楚啊！」

小野塚居然跟住六角個衰仔起哄：「哦哦哦哦哦！邊個黎架？我哋識唔識架先？」

「多事啦你地～」我都懶得理佢兩個。因為費事佢兩個再煩，所以拆開粒糖就食左。哇，咁苦嘅？！都知佢冇咁好死架啦！聽日我一定要諗個辦法反擊先！

「你話... 有女仔送左粒糖比赤楚？」

「係囉！又唔見我有糖收？」六角好順口就應左：「我明明都好靚仔啊。」

「咳... 結城老師早晨！」小野塚首先察覺唔對路。

「Good morning， Mr Onozuka。」

大。穫。啦。

「Errrr... 六角啊... 我想去廁所啊～你都想去啊可～」小野塚決定直接逃跑～

「去！去啊！急，好急添！」六角瘋狂點頭然後同小野塚一齊迅速逃離現場。你兩個衰人... 枉我平時當你地係兄弟...

「赤楚同學...」結城老師越哄越近：「粒糖... 好唔好食啊？」

「好... 好食... 」我不自覺地吞左一下口水：「你要唔要試下...」

仆。街。了。

可能係因為結城老師實在離我太近啦，我緊張到唔知自己講緊乜。仲要好衰唔衰，今日全校都要落去早會，所以課室一個人都冇。

「你咁主動邀請老師... 老師又點忍心拒絕你呢？」結城老師邪魅一笑：「咁... 老師就唔客氣啦。」

下一刻，結城老師已經咀左上黎。啊...原來比人錫嘅滋味係咁架？我咁大個仔都係第一次咋。結城老師平時一定有好好地用潤唇膏保養佢雙唇啦... 好柔軟啊... 等... 等陣... 我點解會諗埋啲咁嘅嘢架？唔得架！我係唔會中意呢個斯文敗類架。

我企圖想推開結城老師，但係我完全唔夠力。佢捉住我雙手，唔比我繼續掙扎。啊... 赤楚衞二你啊... 真係冇鬼用啊你...

今日，我嘅初吻就咁俾我嘅老師奪走咗...

三月十日 睛天

結城理一之日記

大件事啦... 點解我最近會咁失常架？明明我一開始去搵赤楚，只係為左去解開點解佢可以咁可愛嘅秘密。但係我望住佢雙眼嗰陣，我竟然好似覺得有啲心動？！唔得！我唔可以比佢迷倒惑到架！結城理一，你要記住！你黎呢間學校度教，目的只有一個！就係要成為傳奇王子！冇錯！我唔可以亦都唔會對佢動心架！我絕對唔會比佢成為我做王子嘅障礙！我今日一於一鼓作氣去解開佢嘅秘密！之後就唔再理佢！

我行到去課室門口望入去，見到入面淨係得赤楚同佢兩個損友。太好啦！我只需要使開佢兩個就得啦！

「唔通係女仔送嘅？仲要係你最中意嘅抹茶味喎～啊！小野塚！你睇下！有女仔送左粒糖比赤楚啊！」

六角把聲大聲到成條走廊都聽到...咩話？赤楚勾引我細佬都仲未夠，居然仲走去識女仔？雖然其實佢識女仔呢件事好似唔係好關我事咁，但係唔知點解我心入面硬係覺得唔係好舒服...就好似有啲喺度嘢撩吓撩吓咁...

「你話... 有女仔送左粒糖比赤楚？」我慢慢行去六角後面。

「係囉！又唔見我有糖收？」佢好似唔知我企咗喺佢後面咁：「我明明都好靚仔啊。」

「咳... 結城老師早晨！」小野塚不愧係一個聰明嘅學生，佢好快就察覺左目前嘅氣氛有啲唔對路。 

「Good morning， Mr Onozuka。」我同佢打咗一聲招呼，並且用眼神示意佢好快啲同我走開。而佢的確又真係幾識做，所以好快就拉咗六角去廁所。

「赤楚同學...」我哄埋去赤楚度，諗住再進一步觀察下佢嘅眼神：「粒糖... 好唔好食啊？」

「好... 好食... 」我feel到赤楚好緊張，佢吞咗一吞口水，竟然講：「你要唔要試下...」

赤楚... 你到底知唔知你自己講緊乜啊... 你有一個咁可愛嘅眼神對住一個男人咁講嘢...簡直就係引人犯罪...唔得㗎...唔得㗎... 我唔可以再俾佢嘅上目線迷惑到架...

「你咁主動邀請老師... 老師又點忍心拒絕你呢？」結城理一你同我清醒啲啊，你仲要做王子㗎... 仲要...

Screw this.

「咁... 老師就唔客氣啦。」我嘅大腦仲未嚟得切思考，我就已經咀左落赤楚度。啊嘶～啊～嘶～點解呢個感覺會咁好㗎？冇理由㗎... 我明明都唔係鍾意佢嘅... 我...我... 死啦... 我諗... 今次我真係沉船啦...

我感覺到赤楚想掙扎，但係我一啲都唔想俾佢離開。啊，粒糖... 我話要試吓粒糖架喎... 我用我條脷撬開左赤楚嘅雙唇，一邊入侵佢口腔嘅同時一邊攪動住佢口入面嗰粒糖。

「嗯。粒糖係抹茶味架喎... 」我都唔知我咀左赤楚幾耐。我只係知道我好耐都冇試過咁瘋狂咁樣去錫一個人... 錫到我哋兩個都開始不能呼吸，我先終於捨得放開佢：「好甜...」

「老師... 」赤楚眼濕濕咁。頭先我錫佢嗰陣...我就已經感覺到佢嘅動作好生硬... 唔通... 呢個係佢嘅初吻？

「衞...」唔得，我要離開呢度冷靜一下先：「下次再有糖，記得都要同老師分享啊。」


End file.
